Batalla de Trafalgar
by Suzanette Pride
Summary: El orgullo puede ser el más peligroso de los vicios, pero junto con el honor puede ser la mayor de las esperanzas
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Isabel, fingiendo una calma que ni de lejos podría sentir

¡Nos han rodeado! – exclamó el vigía - ¡Capitán!

Antonio lanzó una maldición y trepó rápidamente por el mástil. Necesitaba verlo por sí mismo. Decenas de barcos ingleses se aproximaban a ellos, a una velocidad considerable. Antonio lanzó un rugido y regresó al suelo de madera.

¡Escuchadme! – gritó con voz autoritaria - ¡Los primeros sectores, bajad a los cañones! ¡Y llevad más hombres a los remos! ¡Rápido!

Isabel se acercó a él, preocupada.

Antonio, ¿Qué ha pasado?

Lo han descubierto… - masculló furioso - ¡Maldita sea! ¡Nos han traicionado! ¡Isabel, vuelve al camarote!

¡No! – replicó, disgustada - ¡Si he venido contigo no ha sido para esconderme debajo de una mesa mientras os jugáis la vida! ¡Yo me quedo! ¡El tercer sector es mío! ¡Ordena al cuarto y al segundo que se reorganicen, ahora están bajo mi cargo!

Antonio parpadeó, sorprendido ante la fortaleza de la chica. Asintió e interceptó a uno de los oficiales. Tras unos minutos de puro caos, los barcos ingleses finalmente aparecieron bajo el horizonte. Isabel cargó una pistola y se ajustó el hacha a su espalda. Antonio hizo lo propio. Los galeotes ingleses comenzaron a asaltar las galeras españolas. En cuanto la primera escalera se posó sobre el casco del barco donde se encontraban los dos hermanos, Isabel atravesó la pasarela sin dudarlo.

¡Isabel! – gritó Antonio, fuera de sí -¡Isabel, vuelve!

Pero no tuvo tiempo de más, otras tres escaleras aparecieron en el maltrecho barco y Antonio se obligó a encarar a sus enemigos. Solo podía confiar en las dotes de su hermana y rezar porque todo fuera bien. Las tropas españolas lucharon con fiereza, pero las escaleras parecían venir por doquier. Incluso ya antes de empezar, las tropas estaban bastante mermadas, aquellos soldados no estaban listos para luchar… Y menos así.

Lanzó una maldición y atravesó otro cuerpo inglés con su hacha. La sangre manchó su capa. Antonio se frotó el rostro con el brazo, limpiándose la sangre y el sudor. Miró a su alrededor, aguardando al siguiente adversario.

Pero de pronto, hubo un instante de tensa calma. Las escaleras se retiraron lentamente. Antonio comprendió con horror lo que los ingleses se proponían.

¡Retirada! – bramó - ¡Retirada!

El primer cañonazo confirmó su sospecha. Debían huir de allí. Antonio bajó rápidamente a las entrañas del barco, donde los hombres remaban en tanto les permitían sus brazos. Antonio se acercó al oficial a cargo de los cañones

Tenemos que empezar a atacar – dijo Antonio – Ahora es el momento. ¡Usad toda la carga, no importa, ya conseguiremos más!

¡Pero hay tropas españolas en barcos ingleses, capitán! – exclamó - ¡Además de todos los prisioneros!

El tiempo se detuvo por un instante. "Isabel" musitó. Antonio se abrió paso a empellones entre la gente del barco. Maldita sea, Isabel seguía en uno de esos barcos. ¡¿Pero en cuál? Escuchó otro cañonazo y varios gritos que confirmaron la puntería de los bucaneros. Un barco inglés cayó, al igual que otros dos barcos españoles. Notaba su corazón latiendo desacompasado, a punto de salírsele del pecho. Tenía que encontrarla. Ya.

¡Isabel! – la llamó. No hubo respuesta - ¡ISABEL!

Solo escuchó el bramido de las olas y el retumbar de los cañones. Así sería imposible dar con ella. Los barcos ingleses comenzaron a retirarse. Antonio esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica. Apenas quedaban dos buques españoles en pie y otros dos más amenazaban con naufragar en cualquier momento.

- ¿Pretenden humillarnos aún más? - gruñó, apretando los puños

Antonio trató de reprimir las lágrimas a duras penas. Solo un barco inglés permanecía varado. Antonio observó que incluso tenía el ancla echada… ¿Qué significaba aquello? De pronto palideció y se dirigió al timonel.

¡Dirígete a ese barco! – le ordenó -¡Aprisa!

¡¿Qué? – exclamó - ¡Es un suicidio!

¡En ese barco va mi hermana! – replicó con furia mientras sostenía el hacha ante el hombre - ¡Si no pones rumbo hacia él ahora mismo, hazte a un lado!

El hombre asintió con nerviosismo e hizo virar al barco. Antonio miró con ansiedad al buque inglés, que seguía estático, con las velas replegadas. Cuando apenas faltaban unos metros, la galera aminoró la marcha. Antonio hizo un gesto a los soldados supervivientes y les ordenó coger las escalas. Antonio oteó el barco enemigo. Un destello, y luego una capa roja le informó de la presencia de su hermana en el navío. Cogió rápidamente una escala y conectó ambos barcos.

Los soldados españoles se abalanzaron sin piedad sobre los agotados ingleses. Antonio fue abriéndose paso hasta llegar a su hermana. Esta, agotada y sudorosa, le dedicó una sonrisa con objeto de tranquilizarle.

¡Ya casi hemos tomado el navío! – dijo Isabel, intentándose hacer oír por encima del ruido - ¡Si tomamos este barco no se atreverán a atacarnos!

¡Tenemos que huir, Isabel! – repuso Antonio - ¡No tenemos tiempo! ¡Solo contamos con cuatro barcos!

¡Entonces márchate! – dijo Isabel – Márchate y por a salvo lo poco que nos queda.

¡No! – ladró - ¡Tú te vienes conmigo! ¡Isabel, esto no es un juego!

¡¿Y te crees que no lo sé? – replicó mientras ensartaba a un inglés - ¡¿Crees que no sé lo que hago? – replicó, furiosa, clavando sus ojos verdes en los de su hermano

Antonio retrocedió, intimidado. Jamás había visto así a su hermana. Con el pelo alborotado, la ropa sucia y rota, el rostro lleno de sangre y cortes… Parecía más un mercenario sediento de sangre que su dulce hermana, que hasta hace unos días jugaba con las flores del jardín del Palacio Real. Antonio frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.

¡Está bien, maldita sea! – rugió - ¡Acabemos con esos perros ingleses y hagámonos con este navío! E Isabel… - dijo muy serio, cogiéndola por los hombros – Esta es la última vez ¿me oyes? La última vez que me acompañas

Será la última para todos si no nos damos prisa – repuso mientras se zafaba de su hermano y se lanzaba de nuevo al ataque

Antonio la secundó y ambos se sumergieron de nuevo en la batalla. El barco prácticamente les pertenecía cuando de pronto un cañonazo sacudió el navío. Varios soldados cayeron al agua. Los españoles se apresuraron a rematar a los pocos ingleses que quedaban en pie.

¡¿Qué significa esto? – rugió furioso Antonio

¡Nos atacan capitán! – dijo uno de los soldados

¡¿Quién nos ataca? – gruñó, temiendo un ataque de sus propias tropas

¡Los ingleses! – repuso, alterado - ¡Ya han hundido uno de sus barcos! ¡El barco nodriza se dirige a nosotros!

Antonio se quedó paralizado. Eso solo podía significar una cosa…

¡Isabel! ¡Isabel! ¡Tenemos que huir!

¡¿Huir? – replicó, casi sintiéndose insultada - ¡El barco es nuestro! – repuso mientras extraía el hacha de un nuevo cadáver - ¡¿Por qué íbamos a abandonarlo?

¡Nos han dado! – replicó, mientras la cogía de la muñeca - ¡Y el barco del capitán se dirige hacia aquí!

¿Ah, sí? – repuso con una sonrisa siniestra - ¡Mucho mejor entonces! ¡Así aclararemos cuentas con él!

¡No tenemos tropas! – dijo mientras la zarandeaba - ¡Deja de hacer el idiota!

Isabel apretó los dientes y asintió de mala gana. Ordenó replegarse a los soldados y poco a poco abandonaron el navío. Antonio observó el barco, cada vez más próximo a ellos. La sangre llamaba a la sangre… El barco estaba lo suficientemente próximo como para distinguir la figura de los enemigos. Antonio no tardó en localizar al comandante. Apretó los dientes, esbozando una sonrisa feroz y enarboló el hacha.

Así que ahí te escondías – gruñó entre dientes, con un tono peligroso – Acércate…

¡Antonio!

El joven volvió la cabeza, como si despertase de un sueño. Alzó la mano para indicar a su hermana que todo estaba bien. La chica saltó al otro barco. Antonio inspiró. El barco se hundiría con su capitán… Claro que sí. Ese miserable no vería un nuevo amanecer. El barco chocó contra el maltrecho navío, lo que hizo a Antonio tambalearse. Este recuperó el equilibrio y se apartó en el último momento para evitar los disparos. Antonio se ocultó tras un barril y aguardó al momento oportuno.

Pero este nunca llegó. Un dolor agudo y penetrante se acomodó en su sien y se desplomó al suelo. Notó cómo alguien tiraba de él. Intentó defenderse o al menos articular palabra. Una figura roja pasó delante de él. Antonio abrió los ojos, aterrado.

Isabel sonrió.

No te preocupes, todo irá bien

El barco se convirtió en un amasijo de madera y metal, lamido por el fuego, que fue hundiéndose poco a poco en el agua. Antonio miró con impotencia el macabro espectáculo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

Isabel... hermana - fue lo último que pudo decir antes de caer en un profundo sopor


	2. Chapter 2

Antonio se despertó en una incómoda cama. Aún sentía el insoportable pinchazo en la sien. Se incorporó lentamente y se frotó la cabeza.

¿Dónde estoy…? – musitó, confundido

Trató de enfocar la mirada y se topó con uno de los oficiales españoles. ¿Qué hacía él allí?

Señor – dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza – Conseguimos llegar a tierra. Hemos sufrido numerosas bajas, pero al menos pudimos traerle sano y salvo

Numerosas bajas… - repitió - ¿Se ha hecho ya el recuento?

Hemos perdido 22 navíos, señor, y hemos tenido bajas de más de dos mil muertos, además de una importante cifra de prisioneros por parte de los ingleses.

Dos mil muertos… - repitió, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, abatido. Dos mil viudas, dos mil hijos que quedarían huérfanos de padre, cuatro mil padres que habían perdido a sus hijos. Y que no tendrían ninguna tumba a la que ir a llorar, puesto que sus cuerpos se habían perdido en el frío océano

Antonio miró al oficial. Este llevaba una gruesa venda en la cabeza, con manchas marrones. La Armada…arrasada. España, huérfana, deshonrada, avergonzada. Antonio apretó los puños, tratando de reprimir la rabia.

Por favor, ¿Puedes decirle a Isabel que venga?

El hombre retrocedió. Antonio le miró sin comprender. El hombre miró al suelo, temblando. No. Antonio se levantó de la cama y agarró al hombre de las solapas de su chaqueta

¡¿Dónde está mi hermana? – le espetó -¡¿Dónde está?

¡E-ella…. Ella iba en aquel barco inglés!

¡Eso no es verdad! – replicó - ¡La vi subir a nuestro barco!

Regresó a donde vos estabais, con… explosivos…

De pronto recordó. Aquella masa roja…incandescente… el barco. ¿Eso significaba…que Isabel?

¿… ha muerto? – musitó, desgarrado

No podemos confirmarlo, capitán, pero… - tragó saliva – Es…es lo más probable

Una furia inusitada, fruto del dolor desgarró su pecho. Antonio cogió una silla próxima a la cama y la estampó contra la pared, sobresaltando al hombre.

¡¿Por qué? – rugió - ¡¿Por qué, maldita sea? ¡Isabel, idiota! ¡¿Por qué me desobedeciste?

Señor…cálmese – dijo el hombre, asustado

¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me calme? – replicó, fuera de sí – Isabel, mi hermana ¡Mi hermana! ¡Muerta! – se llevó las manos al rostro, arañándose con desesperación - ¡Ha muerto!

Su muerte… nos permitió huir y ponerle a salvo… - dijo el hombre, apenado ante el dolor de su capitán – Dio su vida por nosotros…

No… - Antonio se sentó en la cama – No tenía que haber sido así ¡No tenía que haber sido así! ¡¿Dónde está Francis? – rugió, poniéndose en pie - ¡Quiero verle!

¡Él no está aquí! - le detuvo – De hecho… sus barcos no aparecieron…

Maldito traidor – masculló Antonio – Me las pagará… - La primera lágrima rodó por su mejilla y su voz se quebró - ¿Puedes… puedes dejarme solo por favor?

El hombre asintió y cerró la puerta cuando salió. Antonio golpeó la pared con el puño. Sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar, pero aquello no podía compararse con el dolor que le atenazaba el cuerpo y se había apoderado de su ser. Isabel. Sus ojos verdes, tan llenos de alegría, ahora vidriosos y vacíos. Su pelo, tan parecido al de aquella grandiosa reina católica, ahora húmedo y enredado entre las algas. No podía ser así, era imposible. El joven cayó de rodillas al suelo. Estaba todo perdido. Era su fin. La desgracia había caído sobre aquella nación llamada España


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur observó las velas. Una de ellas había sido atravesada de un cañonazo, siendo ahora totalmente inservible. Arrugó la nariz.

Malditos perros españoles ¿A dónde estaban apuntando?

¡Capitán!

Arthur se volvió, irritado. Uno de los oficiales se acercó a él.

¿Qué ocurre ahora? – gruñó

Señor, es sobre los prisioneros…

Ya he dicho que los llevéis al segundo galeón – replicó, aburrido – Y procurad que no muera ninguno. Dudo mucho que alguien pague un rescate por un cadáver. Por no hablar del olor que dejan en el barco…

No es eso señor – le cortó. Por ello, el hombre se ganó una mirada de antipatía – Disculpe mi señor… Es, que hemos encontrado otro español en el agua… vivo

¿Y qué tiene eso de especial? – rezongó - ¿Acaso no están vivos los otros seis mil?

Se trata de una mujer… - repuso con cierta petulancia

¿Una mujer? – repitió, sorprendido. Después una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro – Vaya, ¿Y dices que es española?

Al menos todas las maldiciones e insultos que dice lo son – repuso, atreviéndose a esbozar media sonrisa

Tiene carácter ¿eh? – Arthur se frotó la barbilla – Bien, entonces iré a hacerle una visita. Quizás esta tarde no sea tan aburrida como pensaba…

Tranquila, preciosa – dijo uno de los bucaneros cogiéndole de la barbilla – Con un poco de suerte quizás hoy tengas algo que comer. No todos los prisioneros tienen ese privilegio…

Isabel se revolvió y mordió al hombre, que trató de soltarse, profiriendo un grito de dolor. Pero Isabel, lejos de soltarle, apretó aún más los dientes, hasta que notó el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Otro hombre la pisó e Isabel se volvió, furiosa. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el bucanero le dio una patada en el vientre. Isabel se dobló de dolor y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Varios hombres se echaron a reír. El bucanero, humillado, cogió a Isabel del pelo y la obligó a mirarle.

Maldita perra española – escupió – Me las vas a pagar… Solo reza porque otro no te encuentre antes, porque sino puede que no pases de esta noche…

El hombre la arrojó de nuevo al suelo. Isabel comenzó a toser y se quedó temblando de dolor. Los hombres parecieron malinterpretar su reacción, porque otro se acercó a ella.

No tengas miedo – dijo uno con voz burlona, fingiendo compasión – Te trataremos bien… Aún tienes a toda una tripulación que conocer…

Empezando por el capitán ¿no crees, Robert?

El hombre dio un respingo y soltó a Isabel. Esta miró al recién llegado. Este, con una sonrisa siniestra se arrodillo para ponerse a su altura.

¿Tú eres el tesoro que hemos encontrado en alta mar? Déjame verte… - La cogió de la barbilla con delicadeza

Isabel frunció el ceño y clavó sus ojos verdes en los de Arthur. Este no retrocedió, pero quedó bastante impresionado al ver el rencor, odio y repugnancia que destilaban. Arthur sonrió. Esos ojos… los había visto antes.

¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo con voz dulce

Isabel no contestó. Arthur exhaló un suspiró de exasperación

¿Entiendes nuestro idioma, verdad?

Sí, perfectamente – replicó con sequedad

Ah, estupendo. Eso acelerará las cosas. Planteo de nuevo la pregunta ¿Cómo te llamas?

Isabel no respondió y apartó la mirada, airada. Arthur apretó los dientes, irritado. Este se puso en pie y desenvainó la espada. La colocó sobre el cuello de Isabel. Esta se limitó a mirarle con indiferencia

Dime tu nombre – gruñó

No veo por qué tendría que hacer eso – repuso con calma

Arthur lanzó un rugido de exasperación. Delante de sus subordinados, aquella mujer se atrevía a cuestionarle. Apretó la afilada hoja contra su cuello. Un fino corte comenzó a sangrar. Isabel apretó los puños, pero se esforzó en mantener la expresión de su rostro

Se quién eres, asquerosa salvaje – dijo con desprecio – Eres tan estúpida y terca como tu hermano – sonrió de forma peligrosa – Será interesante enseñarte algunos modales ingleses

Si ya sabías quién soy ¿A qué venía todo este teatro? – repuso con una sonrisa en los labios - ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? ¿Matarme? ¡Adelante! Pero ni por un instante pienses que voy a doblegarme ante ti, no eres más que un marinero de tres al cuarto, prepotente e inmaduro – miró tras él - ¿Oh, seguís aquí? Bueno, creo que esto no es nada nuevo para vosotros…

¡Cállate! – le espetó mientras le daba una patada - ¡Atadla! ¡Y amordazadla! Ya me ocuparé más tarde de ella… ¡Llevadla a la jaula!

Isabel intentó revolverse, pero era una batalla perdida contra aquellos hombres. Uno de ellos habría bastado para reducirla, teniendo en cuenta las condiciones en las que se hallaba. Aún así, Isabel siguió intentando liberarse hasta que el carcelero cerró la jaula con llave. Los ingleses habían hecho un buen trabajo con los nudos. Habían maniatado a la chica, y la mordaza resultaba asfixiante. Tuvo vigilancia durante lo que parecieron varias horas, pero tras eso, al comprobar que Isabel apenas se movía del suelo de la jaula, se marcharon.

El capitán se enfadará si ve que la hemos dejado sola – dijo uno de los hombres

Está dormida, ¿no lo ves? – replicó el mayor – De todas formas, no tiene mucho que hacer, atada y amordazada. Volveremos un poco antes de comer y luego iremos a la proa a cenar.

Cuando Isabel dejó de oír a los dos hombres, abrió los ojos y observó su prisión. No eran más que varios metros cuadrados encerrados bajo rejas de acero. Y estas parecían demasiado sólidas, por lo que Isabel descartó el romperlas. En la pared, no muy lejos de la jaula, había un ojo de buey. Isabel se puso en pie a duras penas y trató de observar por la pequeña ventana redonda. Desde allí era capaz de ver el cielo, por lo que supuso que no se encontraba en una de las zonas más profundas del barco. ¿Podría escapar por allí? Sería bastante arriesgado, pero si estaban lo suficientemente cerca de la costa, podría llegar nadando. Isabel calculó que aguantaría unas cinco horas de nado. Aunque claro, para ello, tendría que buscar algo de comida… Cayó de rodillas sobre la paja sucia del suelo, hambrienta. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que cayó al agua? ¿Días? ¿Horas? Quizás semanas… No estaba muy segura. De su atentado contra el barco inglés conservaba unos recuerdos muy difusos… Ni siquiera sabía cómo habían conseguido sacarla de allí. Lo único claro que sabía es que aquella mañana la habían despertado lanzándole un cubo de agua fría, y que su pelo aún estaba húmedo y olía a pescado. La joven se estremeció. Necesitaba una ducha. Inspiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza

Ahora lo primero era buscar la forma de escapar de allí

Antonio se marchó de la iglesia antes de que concluyera el funeral. No podía estar allí un segundo más. Bajó el acantilado que daba a la playa y se sentó en la arena. Las campanas repicaron, levantando una bandada de gorriones. Antonio enterró la cabeza entre sus manos, totalmente destrozado y perdido. Además del sabor amargo de la derrota, quedaba el vacío que había dejado su hermana. Y además ahora tendría que afrontar los gastos que supondría rescatar a los prisioneros. España estaba arruinada. Tendrían que trabajar durante años si quería recuperar a los suyos. Y no tenía la garantía de que los ingleses quisieran fijar un trato sensato. Ellos se limitarían a hundirles aún más en la desgracia y la miseria. Antonio suspiró y miró el mar. El mar donde su hermana se encontraba.

Isabel consiguió soltar la mordaza con los pies. Por suerte, estaba sola, ya que había resultado un espectáculo más bochornoso que ingenioso. Solo quedaban esas asquerosas cuerdas de las muñecas. Los ingleses habían hecho las ataduras a conciencia, y hubieran resultado perfectas para cualquier prisionero, pero no para Isabel. Sus muñecas eran demasiado finas y tras varios minutos mordiendo las cuerdas, consiguió mover un par de centímetros las sogas, lo suficiente como para extraer las manos. Isabel se frotó las muñecas y las mejillas y observó mejor el ojo de buey. El cristal parecía resistente a los golpes, pero tenía varios arañados importantes. Si conseguía rajar el cristal, quizás pudiera salir…

Miró los barrotes de la jaula. Estaban demasiado juntos como para intentar escapar por los huecos, pero… algunos de ellos estaban oxidados. Quizá alguno estuviera incluso suelto. Fue probando uno a uno, sacudiéndolos suavemente y procurando no hacer ningún ruido que pudiera delatarla. Finalmente, uno de los barrotes de la esquina cedió. Isabel esbozó una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción. El hueco que dejó seguía siendo pequeño, pero no era una misión imposible. Tardó cerca de media hora en lograr salir. Si aquel plan no daba resultado… podría darse por mujer muerta. Era imposible entrar de nuevo en la jaula y fingir estar atada si sospechaba que los ingleses venían. Lo único que podía hacer era trabajar rápido y rezar porque no se les ocurriera volver antes de tiempo. El sol aún se filtraba por el cristal sucio, por lo que calculó que le quedaban al menos un par de horas antes de que volvieran los guardias. Miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que pudiera rallar el cristal. Encontró varios alfileres y un espejo.

No soy supersticiosa… no soy supersticiosa… - murmuró mientras tiraba el espejo al suelo con los ojos cerrados

El espejo se partió en varios trozos afilados. Isabel cogió el más grande de ellos y guardó uno pequeño en la bota que conservaba. Siempre podría usarlo como arma. Arrimó con cuidado un barril a la pared del barco y subió a él. Inspiró hondo y comenzó a rascar el cristal

Arthur bostezó, aburrido. Llevar la cuenta de prisioneros, heridos y muertos no era una actividad lo que se dice muy amena. El capitán se puso en pie y paseó por la sala. El escribano le miró un instante y luego prosiguió con su labor.

Así que contamos con siete mil prisioneros ¿no es así, Sebastian? – dijo Arthur, mirando por la ventana

Siete mil trescientos cincuenta y dos, señor – precisó el anciano – Si conseguimos que todos permanezcan con vida, podríamos obtener una cuantiosa suma con lo que nos pague España por rescatarlos

Tienes razón, Sebastian – sonrió Arthur – Pero hay uno de ellos que creo que podrá ofrecernos más que varios miles de españoles moribundos. ¿Has apuntado a la mujer?

Sí señor – dijo agachando la cabeza – Pero no tenemos ningún dato sobre ella. Nos será difícil que la reconozcan si no…

No te preocupes por eso – atajó exhibiendo una amplia sonrisa – ¿Quieres datos? Yo te los daré. María Isabel Cayetana Fernández Carreiro, no mucho mayor que su hermano, Antonio Fernández Carreiro. Debido a la alianza de España con Francia, esta entregó sus tropas, con tan mala pata que ni siquiera consiguieron divertirnos.

¡¿Fernández Carreiro? – exclamó el escribano - ¿He…hemos capturado…?

Parece demasiado bueno para ser cierto ¿verdad? – dijo esbozando media sonrisa, divertido – Si hubiera sido su hermano, hubiera sido mucho más interesante, pero bueno… - rió – Tampoco me quejo de este resultado

El informe está listo, capitán – dijo el escribano – Todas las listas de prisioneros están listas. Faltaría tomar declaración a la señorita Fernández para evaluar a los posibles avales, pero, si usted desea podemos obviar ese paso y enviar las listas.

Seamos estrictos con el protocolo, Sebastian – repuso con calma – Yo iré a tomarle declaración. Eso sí, manda el resto de las listas. Quizás me entretenga un poco

Isabel se limpió el sudor de la frente. Estaba totalmente agotada, pero ya estaba cerca de conseguirlo. Solo un poco más. Las palmas de sus manos estaban llenas de cortes, pero realmente no eran más que un mal menor. La hendidura en el cristal era de varios centímetros y no faltaban más que un par para atravesarlo por completo. Volvió manos a la obra. Estaba cansada, sí, pero ya tendría tiempo de descansar… En casa, con Antonio y los demás.

Una voz le sobresaltó. Además, no se trataba de una voz cualquiera

¡El capitán! – exclamó.

Se tapó la boca rápidamente y siguió rayando el cristal, esta vez con una urgencia casi demencial. Apenas quedaban unos milímetros. Isabel guardó el trozo de espejo en su bota y golpeó con el puño el cristal. Tras varios envites, este cedió con gran escándalo y se precipitó al agua. No tardó en oír a los guardias llegar. Isabel no perdió el tiempo. Dio un salto y pasó el tronco por el estrecho agujero. Una gran ola embistió el barco, empapando a Isabel. Esta comenzó a toser y a boquear. Sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse. Ahora no podía permitirse desfallecer, ya casi estaba. Apoyó los brazos en el marco del pequeño ventanuco y sacó las piernas. Se preparó para recibir el impacto del agua cuando algo tiró con violencia de ella. Isabel se volvió, aterrada, y vio el rostro del capitán inglés, contraído en ira. Este había conseguido agarrarla del tobillo, y ahora Isabel se encontraba suspendida sobre el agua, corriendo el riesgo de ahogarse con cada ola que lamía el barco.

¡Suéltame! – gritó Isabel - ¡Suéltame!

¡Perdóname, señorita! – dijo esbozando una sonrisa salvaje - ¡Pero no me es posible cumplir sus deseos!

Isabel rugió y extrajo de su bota el trozo de espejo y se abalanzó sobre Arthur, hundiendo el cristal en la muñeca de este. Arthur hizo una mueca de dolor, pero hizo aún más tenaz su agarre. Isabel intentó atacar de nuevo, pero esta vez Arthur la cogió de las muñecas. Con media sonrisa, tiró de ella hacia dentro del barco. Isabel luchó desesperadamente por soltarse, pero una desafortunada ola la golpeó, estampándola contra la superficie del barco. Isabel cayó como una muñeca desmadejada y fue entonces cuando Arthur consiguió introducirla de nuevo. Isabel se dejó caer al suelo, derrotada y ya sin fuerzas. Arthur sonrió ante su triunfo y soltó a la joven. Tras esto se encaró a los guardias.

¡¿Cuáles fueron mis órdenes? – les espetó con fiereza

…..Señor…yo…nosotros – balbuceó uno

¡¿Cuáles fueron?

Vi-vigilar a la prisionera, se-señor – dijo el otro, temblando

¿Y las acatasteis tal y como debíais? – preguntó, con voz peligrosamente suave

Los dos hombres miraron al suelo.

¡Contestad!

Estos negaron con la cabeza. Uno estaba al borde del llanto.

Veo que no contestáis… - dijo con el mismo tono peligroso – En tal caso, creo que vuestras lenguas son inútiles si no sois capaces ni hablar ni cuando se os ordena ¡Vosotros! – dijo dirigiéndose a varios hombres que habían acudido -¡Cortadles la lengua! ¡Y las orejas, puesto que parece que de poco les sirve! Hacedles un bonito collar de regalo… - dijo, sonriendo

Los hombres comenzaron a disculparse y pedir piedad, pero Arthur hizo oídos sordos a sus súplicas. Los hombres se llevaron a aquellos dos infelices, dejando solos a Isabel y Arthur. Este se volvió hacia ella, que seguía tirada en el suelo, respirando de forma entrecortada y con dificultad.

Has demostrado ser una buena adversaria – dijo sonriendo mientras la cogía de la barbilla – Bastante mejor de lo que me esperaba, he de admitir. ¡Tirarse al mar! ¿Qué pretendías, regresar a nado a casa? – se echó a reír de forma cruel - ¡Al menos tengo que admitir que tienes agallas! En vez de esperar que vengan a rescatarte, intentas rescatarte tú misma… Eres una princesita en apuros bastante interesante…

No soy ninguna princesa… - musitó Isabel con odio – Por lo que no tengo que esperar ayuda de nadie. No conseguirás lo que quieres, maldito bastardo. Ya me encargaré de que sea así

Arthur se echó a reír, divertido. Miró los ojos de la chica. Se asemejaban a dos carbones encendidos. Jamás había visto algo así, solo una vez, pero jamás habría esperado encontrarlo en una mujer. Se arrodilló, aún sosteniendo la cabeza de la joven

Entonces, ¿Eso significa que no te rendirás? – dijo, con su característica sonrisa

Nunca… - replicó con voz ronca

Perfecto – dijo lamiéndose los labios

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Arthur la besó. Isabel abrió los ojos, pillada por sorpresa. Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, se apartó, asqueada. Le gustaría haberle gritado, patearle hasta que suplicara compasión, pero sus músculos no reaccionaron. Isabel emitió un gruñido de desesperación y trazó de ponerse en pie, pero las piernas le fallaron. Arthur rió.

No tan rápido, guerrera – dijo mientras se marchaba – Te buscaré algo de comida antes de que hagas otra estupidez

Isabel le vio alejarse, sintiéndose humillada y sucia. Sentía repugnancia de su propia persona. ¿Por qué se le nublaban los ojos? ¿Eran lágrimas? Isabel se apresuró a enjugarse los ojos. No iba a llorar. Menos por ese impresentable. Pero ¿de verdad era por él? No, aquellas lágrimas eran de derrota, de vergueta, de tristeza. Quería volver a casa. Miró el agujero que había quedado en la pared del barco. Podría intentarlo de nuevo. Moriría. Moriría ahogada. No importa. Cualquier cosa mejor que aquello, pensó mientras se arrastraba. Colocó de nuevo el barril haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y se agarró a él. Intentó ponerse en pie y subir de nuevo, pero comenzaron a darle calambres en las piernas. Estirarlas era un verdadero infierno. Pero ¿quién sabía lo que le esperaba allí? Tenía que salir, tenía que salir. Esa era la única idea que se repetía casi de forma demencial en su mente. Tan obcecada estaba que ni siquiera fue consciente cuando sus ojos se cerraron y cayó profundamente dormida sobre el barril vacío.


	4. Chapter 4

Antonio se levantó temprano aquella mañana. Llevaban ya dos días navegando, rumbo a casa. Antonio miró al horizonte. Volvía a casa. Pero esta vez no estaría su hermana para recibirle, para limpiarle las heridas y escuchar sus aventuras. Apretó los puños y se apoyó en el mástil del barco. Sus ojos estaban ya secos. De haber querido, no podría llorar más la pérdida de Isabel. Si pudiera hacer algo…Cualquier cosa…Para que volviera a su lado.

El vigía anunció la proximidad de la playa de Valencia con un grito de júbilo, que fue secundado por el resto de la tripulación. Antonio esbozó una sonrisa triste. Aquellos hombres habían sido los afortunados, los que podrían continuar con sus vidas y tendrían una buena historia que contar a sus nietos. Habían caído, pero Antonio no podía más que estar orgulloso de sus hombres. Se habían embarcado a una misión suicida y aún así, habían luchado como leones por defender su patria. Antonio amaba a cada una de esas almas que se habían entregado de forma desinteresada para asegurar la paz en su tierra. E Isabel había sido una de ellas. Esto no le proporcionaba ningún consuelo, pero sabía que para ella, el mayor honor habría sido entregar todo por España. Y así había sido. Antonio desembarcó junto con los demás hombres en las playas de Valencia y pagó un adelanto a los muelles que se encargarían de reparar los escasos barcos con los que contaban. Tras hablar con los oficiales, pidió un caballo.

Necesitaba volver a Madrid. Pronto entregarían las listas de prisioneros y debía encontrar el dinero para rescatar a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Isabel se despertó en un montón de paja, cubierto con una sábana sucia. La joven se removió y vio que sus brazos estaban firmemente sujetos a su espalda, al igual que sus piernas, donde dos gruesas argollas sujetaban sus tobillos. No había sido una pesadilla. Seguía allí, indefensa, esposada y sin ningún plan. ¿Dónde estaba ahora? Aquello no se parecía en nada a la jaula, más bien parecía un pequeño camarote, totalmente vacío salvo por la paja que cubría prácticamente todo el suelo. Quizás era una habitación para animales. Soltó un bufido. El señor capitán tenía un sentido del humor muy curioso. Por el hueco que había entre dos tablas del techo se colaba un hilo de luz que sumía en penumbra la estancia. Isabel se acercó como pudo, imitando a un gusano, y se sentó bajo el agujero. Podía ver el cielo desde allí. El cielo azul. Isabel inspiró. Se encontraba en una habitación justo debajo de la cubierta. Si consiguiera soltarse, pensó, agitando los brazos. Comprobó que las esposas tenían pequeños pinchos afilados, como espinas, que se clavaban en su piel cada vez que se movía.

Maldito bastardo… - gruñó

Isabel empezó a toser. La garganta le ardía debido al agua salada que tragó ¿Cuándo? ¿Ayer? Ni siquiera sabía que día era. Por el color del cielo supuso que sería medio día, aunque si se habían alejado mucho de España, su capacidad de predecir las horas y el tiempo se vería bastante mermada. Isabel suspiró y miró a su alrededor. Tal y como había supuesto, la habitación estaba vacía. Dudaba bastante que le dieran alguna oportunidad ahora. Ya habían visto lo que podía hacer, pensó, frunciendo el ceño, y era capaz de mucho más. El capitán lo habría supuesto. Seguro que por eso se habían esmerado en colocarle aquellas esposas. Además, le habían quitado las botas. Y el vestido. Isabel se estremeció, aterrada. Aún conservaba el fino vestido de algodón que llevaba bajo su ropa, y este seguía atado tal y como lo ató Alice. Era bastante improbable que se lo hubieran quitado y luego vuelto a poner tal y como estaba. Aunque no era muy difícil comprobar si llevaba algo interesante escondido en él. Isabel suspiró, entre aliviada y preocupada por sus averiguaciones. Ese capitán la temía, era evidente, y la quería viva, al menos de momento. Seguro que planeaba torturarla una vez que estuviese en condiciones. Isabel se arrepintió de no haber intentado volverse a tirar por el ojo de buey. Ahora su estancia sería aún menos placentera. La puerta de la habitación se abrió con un crujido. Isabel se volvió, sobresaltada. Un hombre rudo se acercó a ella. Isabel reconoció al bucanero que la amenazó el primer día. La joven se estremeció ¿Qué significaba aquello? El hombre esbozó una sonrisa cruel y mostró lo que llevaba en las manos. Un trozo de pan y un cuenco de agua. Isabel intentó ignorarle, pero su estómago le traicionó. Apretó los dientes y tosió para disimular el ruido. El hombre se echó a reír con desprecio

Mira a quién tenemos aquí – dijo con prepotencia – A la mercenaria española. ¿Qué tal tu vida en el barco, preciosa? – añadió, dándole a la última palabra una nota sarcástica

Isabel no respondió. Se encontraba en una situación claramente desfavorable. No le convenía provocar al hombre. Tampoco iba a serle útil tratarle bien, por lo que optó por el silencio.

Te veo demasiado callada – dijo mientras se agachaba - ¿Crees que seré capaz de tirarte de la lengua?

El hombre cogió el pan y el cuenco con una mano y con la mano libre tiró de los cordeles del vestido de Isabel. La joven dio un respingo y se volvió bruscamente. El hombre la soltó, pero el vestido de Isabel ya bajaba por su hombro. "Maldita sea" masculló para sí "Solo una mano, si solo tuviera una mano libre…" El hombre sonrió al ver su rostro y colocó su mano sobre el hombro desnudo de Isabel. Antes de que pudiera llegar a más, Isabel estiró las piernas y le golpeó con fuerza en la entrepierna. Las espinas se clavaron en sus tobillos y varias se partieron con el impacto, quedando dentro de la carne de Isabel. La joven apretó los dientes, intentando contener las lágrimas de dolor. No tuvo tanto éxito el hombre. Este se puso en pie, cojeando y miró con un profundo odio y furia a Isabel. Cogió el cuenco de agua y con una amplia sonrisa lo vació en el suelo y luego dio un gran mordisco al trozo de pan, que luego escupió en el suelo.

Buen provecho, preciosa – dijo con ira mal contenida antes de abandonar la habitación

Isabel miró con tristeza el pan y el agua, que se filtraba rápidamente por las grietas y suspiró. Pero ya lo había decidido. Jamás se rendiría o se arrastraría a los pies de esos indeseables. Aunque significase la muerte. Ella ya había entregado la vida cuando subió a ese barco que zarpó desde las playas de Valencia. Sería un acto de cobardía reclamar ahora lo que antaño ofreció por aquello que quería.

Pero ¿Por qué? Desde luego no se habría esperado una reacción así de ese buey. Demasiado… refrenado. ¿Tendrían ordenes los hombres de no hacerla daño? ¿Qué demonios significaba todo aquello? Se sentía partícipe de un juego, un juego injusto y amañado del cual no conocía ni una sola regla. Solo sabía que tenía que sobrevivir.

Cuando Antonio llegó a casa, Alice y Romano se encontraban en el huerto. No habían llegado noticias de Francis. Antonio asintió y subió rápidamente por las escaleras, a la sala de juntas. Ahora estaba vacía, y sabía que nadie le buscaría allí. Ya tenía las listas de prisioneros. Aún no había mirado los costes por cada uno de ellos, pero ya se hacía a la idea de que no iba a resultar, ni mucho menos, barato. Comenzó con las primeras páginas. Calculó que necesitaría al menos dos días para revisar todos los informes y comenzar a hacer presupuestos. Se sentó en la mesa y trató te empezar el trabajo, pero al cabo de unos minutos, se descubrió mirando por la ventana, distraído. Antonio sacudió la cabeza y corrió las cortinas. Ahora estaba solo, y precisamente por eso, no podía permitirse flaquear. Tenía un país que sacar adelante.

Isabel tosió haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano. Los primeros síntomas de deshidratación ya eran notables. Aquel maldito bastardo no le había traído ni comida ni bebida en tres días. Isabel, arrinconada en una esquina, apenas tenía fuerzas ni para respirar. De vez en cuando entraba el bucanero con comida y agua, pero siempre acababa derramándola o pisoteando la comida. Isabel no podía aguantar más aquella humillación. Estaba claro que la querían viva, pero no les preocupaba en qué condiciones. La puerta volvió a abrirse. Isabel parpadeó y trató de fijar la mirada. Esta vez no era aquel hombre corpulento, sino uno bastante más menudo y joven. Sus movimientos eran nerviosos y no era capaz de centrar la mirada en un punto fijo. De pronto, los ojos azules del chico se toparon con la figura de Isabel. El chico dio un respingo y se acercó con cautela. Isabel trató de incorporarse, pero lo máximo que consiguió fue quedar sentada, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. El chico dejó ante ella un largo y elegante vestido propio. Isabel no se movió, pero se olía algo extraño.

¿Qué… qué es…? – logró musitar

U-un vestido, señora – Isabel le lanzó una mirada glacial – Se-señorita… - se apresuró a corregirse – El capitán… yo…

El chico calló un momento. Isabel no apartó la mirada de él, lo que le hizo aún alterarse más.

E-esta noche, te-tenéis que ir con el capitán… - intentó explicar – Una cena…

¿Cena?... ¿Qué…? – soltó con voz ronca. Una ataque de tos la hizo enmudecer


End file.
